


Blow Me (a kiss)

by Coconut_Kid



Series: Home [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic, Fingering, Kinda fluff, M/M, Markbum, Power bottom Mark, semi orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_Kid/pseuds/Coconut_Kid
Summary: ’’Jaebum..’’’’Hm?’’’’The cat.’’’’What?’’ Jaebum’s voice is distant, confused.’’Nora,’’ Mark nudges Jaebum’s shoulder so that the other finally looks up at him.’’She’s staring at us.’’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Baby It's Raining (cats and dogs) that nobody asked for lol.Markbum needs more love people! <3

Mark knows Jaebum is about to enter the apartment before he even hears the front door opening.Living with the other for over two years has made him hyper aware of the heavy thud of Jaebum’s shoes against the marbled staircase, lazy drag of his feet like a melody to Mark’s ears.

He is hunched over the stove, making a stir-fry for both of them, though Nora comes as a distraction when she purrs sweetly and rubs against his calf.Mark’s about to coo at her from above, but the sound of keys makes him stop, both him and the cat waiting for Jaebum’s arrival

The younger comes in with a tired smile on his lips, the one Mark has seen so many times this weak and it makes his chest ache knowing how hard Jaebum is working to get that promotion.

’’Hey baby,’’ Jaebum says softly and Mark all but melts on the inside until he turns his head and sees that Jaebum is talking to their cat.

He snorts.’’And here I was, thinking that was meant for me.’’

Jaebum raises his dark eyebrow, scratches behind Nora’s ear once before patting her and making her dash off into the unknown direction.

’’I could scratch behind your ears too if you’d like,’’ Jaebum’s jokes easily, his warm palms coming to rest on Mark’s hips as he kisses the other’s temple softly.Mark tries not to let the tremble in his hands show.

Jaebum sniffs over Mark’s shoulder, '’Smells good.’’

’’Wish I could say the same for you,’’ Mark’s tone is light and he chuckles when Jaebum gasps, his arms circling Mark’s narrow waist.

’’I thought you liked my man musk," he murmurs against the shell of Mark’s ear and the other accidentally pours a tad bit too much red pepper inside the pan.

’’Not when it’s polluted by stress and eight working hours.’’

Jaebum smiles against his skin, kissing up his neck and Mark is having a really hard time concentrating on his cooking.It’s not until Jaebum presses against him, and Mark feels his hardening flesh against his back side, that he knows he’ll burn the goddamn house if one of them doesn’t move.

And being the more responsible one, in his humble opinion, Mark pulls his hips away from Jaebum’s bruising grip.

The other groans,’’Shower.Got it.’’

Mark grins to himself.

-

 

’’Where’s Coco?’’ Jaebum asks while he puts away their plates into the sink, ignoring Mark’s ’ _rinse them out now or else they’ll pile and we’ll spend our weekend washing the dishes’._

Mark puts his feet on the coffee table, hands over his full stomach and yawns.’’Probably sleeping in the bathroom.’’

Jaebum hums, plops down on the couch and nests himself close to the older male.

’’He likes the bathroom for some reason.’’ Jaebum muses, playing with Mark’s fingers absentmindedly.

’’Yeah, he’s just like a child,’’ Mark smiles.’’Yesterday, when you were at work, he somehow managed to rip a whole bag of flour and when I scolded him he curled into a ball.I couldn’t stay mad at him after that.’’

’’We spoil them rotten.’’

Mark laughs and nods, running his fingers through Jaebum’s jet-black hair and the other sighs against his collarbones in content.

Mark lives for these moments spent with Jaebum, when they’re  lazying around in their apartment, heaviness of the worries they might have suddenly so light on their shoulders.It’s mind blowing, he thinks, how these past years with Jaebum have flown in a blink of an eye.

’’How was work?’’ Mark asks and Jaebum’s shoulders stiffen visibly.Mark bites his lip in guilt, knowing well that job is a touchy subject to discuss with Jaebum.

’’You know how it is.’’

Mark decides to drop the matter for later, not wanting to spoil the moment.

Suddenly, there is a tingle under his skin, tamed heat licking over his body until he gets restless and makes a move.The fingers that were previously dancing over Jaebum’s scalp are now traveling up Jaebum’s thigh bluntly.The younger stiffens again, this time from a whole different reason.

’’Mark,’’ it sounds like a warning, but the other pays him little to no mind, continuing his ministrations until his hand is resting on the younger’s upper thigh, close to his crotch, lips brushing against the shell of Jaebum’s ear as he speaks.

’’Bedroom?’’

And as if somebody had turned on a switch, Jaebum is up like a light, scooping Mark in his arms as he all but runs into their bedroom, almost slipping on the laminated floor which sends Mark into a fit of giggles.Jaebum pushes the door open with his foot and lays Mark gently on the bed, despite his previous urged actions.Mark’s heart swells in his chest.

Jaebum disposes his shirt and Mark licks his lips, feasting his eyes with Jaebum’s toned, milky body.

The dark haired male climbs on top of him, between Mark’s legs and kisses him hungrily, hands on either side of Mark’s head.The other arches his back, small pleasurable sigh escaping his lips that are being devoured by Jaebum.

Not that he minds, _God no_ , when his body is hot all over with goosebumps raising over his skin in a delicious shiver as soon as Jaebum moves down to his neck and sucks over his pulse point.

Through the haze of his mind, Mark wills himself to open his eyes and stare at his fiancé as the other trails butterfly kisses all over his chest, going south to his lower abdomen.

However, he catches something with the corner of his eye and cranes his neck slightly to the side only to see Nora, sitting calmly on the carpet while staring at them with strange fixation.

Mark shuts his eyes, trying hard to concentrate on Jaebum's large hands on his heated skin and Jaebum’s wet tongue gliding over his navel but-

’’Jaebum..’’ he breaths out, repeating it louder when the other doesn’t budge, too far gone in marking his lover’s skin all over.’’Jaebum.’’

’’Hm?’’

’’The cat.’’

’’What?’’ Jaebum’s voice is distant, confused.

’’Nora,’’ Mark nudges Jaebum’s shoulder so that the other finally looks up at him.’’She’s staring at us.’’

Jaebum glances over his shoulder and grins.

’’It’s bothering you?’’

Mark nods.’’It’s weird.She looks as if she’s judging us or something.’’

Jaebum buries his head in the crook of Marks neck and laughs, his breath tickling the other, making him squirm.Mark slaps Jaebum’s bicep.’’Don’t laugh, take her out.’’

Jaebum sighs and pushes himself up on his knees.’’Not into voyeurism I see.’’

’’You have twenty seconds before I close my legs for good, Im Jaebum.’’

’’Don’t sass me around.’’

’’One, two,three,...’’

Jaebum slips out of the bed reluctantly, mumbling something to himself before taking the cat into his arms.’’Sorry princess, daddy says you need to go.’’ He kisses her head and puts her in front of the door before closing them.She mewls morosely.

Jaebum glances at the door one more time, before climbing over Mark again.

’’Now, where were we?’’

Mark grins and tangles his fingers in Jaebum’s disheveled hair, guiding the other’s face to his crotch.Jaebum’s warm breath fans over his boxers and Mark feels his head spin when the other dips down lower and mouths him through his underwear.

’’Off,’’ Mark orders, wiggling his hips as if to somehow get rid of the piece of clothing himself.Jaebum helps him by tossing the dark blue boxers over his shoulder.Gradually, Jaebum leans in and drops a kiss to the head of Mark’s cock, then swallows him halfway and Mark thinks he’s about to combust if Jaebum keeps up doing what he’s doing.

’’W-wait,’’ Mark mumbles, tries to pull away but Jaebum has a tight grip on his hipbones, pinning him to the bed.Mark lets out a groan that’s a mix of pleasure and frustration.’’I wanted to do you this time.’’

Jaebum halts at the words, pulling Mark’s erection from his mouth to smiles at the other with  spit covered lips.’’Just lay back and enjoy.’’

And really, who is Mark to argue with that?

He throws his head back and lets out a particularly loud moan when Jaebum licks the vein on the shaft and at the same time circles the tip of his thumb around the rim.’’Fuck.’’

Through all the pleasure he’s feeling, he’s still able to hear light scratching of claws against the wooden door and a raspy bark.Jaebum's probably heard it too, taking his mouth off Mark’s cock yet again and licking the precome that has gathered.

’’Just ignore it.’’

 Mark doesn’t have a hard time doing so since Jaebum is quickly pulling the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers generously with it and pressing one against Mark’s hole.He pushes it in gently, yet knowing exactly where to hit to make Mark swallow thickly and push his hips upwards.

’’More, please.’’

’’I even get a _please?_ This is new.’’ There is laughter in Jaebum’s voice and Mark wants to hit him but his body feels like jelly underneath Jaebum’s skilled fingers.

Three of those in, and Mark starts to feel  a building orgasm in the pit of his stomach.He tries to voice it out, but his throat is as dry as a dessert.Jaebum has one of those smug smiles on his lips before he leans in and bites Mark’s earlobe softly, whispering ’’Think you can get off on my fingers only?’’

’’Shit,’’ Mark whimpers, but continues pushing his hips down on Jaebum’s hand as if his life depends on it.Though at this moment, he thinks absently, his life does depend on _it_.Getting a slight control over his body, he tries to take Jaebum’s other hand and put it on his cock to gain some friction.The younger however, slaps his hand away with a chuckle,’’No touching.’’

He sucks bruises into Mark’s neck and pushes his fingers deeper, aiming for that small gland of nerves that makes Mark’s toes curl as soon as he hits it.Having found it, he abuses the same spot over and over, with every second thrust puling Mark to the edge only to deny  him from jumping off it.

’’I hate you,’’ Mark barely manages to utter, hair stuck to his forehead, drops of sweat racing over his skin.It isn’t to say that Jaebum doesn’t look affected by all of this, lips bitten red, pupils blown, chest heaving up and down as he stares at Mark’s wrecked state caused by nothing more than his own ministrations.

’’Come on baby, you’re doing so good,’’ he kisses Mark’s neck softly, than his collarbones and his cheek, fingers pumping in and out restlessly.’’So good.’’

With those praises slipping Jaebum’s tongue, and a particularly skilled press of his fingers against Mark’s prostate, the other male is finally coming in stripes of white that land on his stomach, hands gripping the sheets, Jaebum’s name flowing past his lips like a mantra.

Jaebum still moves his fingers slowly till Mark rides on the highs of his pleasure, until the sensitivity takes the best of him and he hisses, stopping Jaebum’s hand.

’’Holy shit, Jaebum.’’ Mark says as soon as he gains consciousness, blinking rapidly to chase away the white spots dancing behind his eyelids.The younger male smiles at him widely and leans in for a kiss only to have Mark turn his head away with a grimace.

’’Dick breath.’’

Jaebum does a double take.’’Seriously? You let our dog lick your face after he's licked his own genitals, but you won’t let me kiss you after I lick yours?’’

Mark throws his head back in laughter, hugging Jaebum close to himself.

’’Unbelievable,’’ Jaebum mumbles.Mark’s eyes soften and he leans down to press a kiss to Jaebum’s nose.

The other scoffs.’’Nice try, but that’s not enough to earn you forgiveness.’’ He wiggles his eyebrows when Mark raises his own.’’I still haven’t come.’’

Realization washes over Mark’s features, gracing his lips with a delicate frown.He was so wound up in his own pleasure, only now noticing how Jaebum is still half-hard on top of him.

With a lazy grin spreading on his lips, Mark switches their positions swiftly, trapping Jaebum’s hands with his own above the other’s head.

He licks his mouth slowly, eyes full of mirth.’’Let’s get down to business then, shall we?’’

On the other side of the door, the sound of clawing continues long into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and sorry if it seemed a bit rushed I just got hit by the idea and needed to write it down quickly.Let me know if you enjoy this kind of Markbum domestic series <3


End file.
